Como si no nos hubieramos amado
by lentejoncita
Summary: [Huddy] ¿Cómo serían las cosas después de la noche de sexo de House y Cuddy? Acompañado con canciones
1. Chapter 1

Este fic está dividido en cuatro capítulos cada uno de ellos con una canción que da titulo a cada capitulo, y esta queda titulo al fic. Son distintas canciones que hablan de una manera o otra de cómo se sienten en esos momentos House y Cuddy. Gracias por leer, y espero que os guste.

**Como si no nos hubiéramos amado:**

Yo ayer he entendido que  
desde hoy sin ti comienzo otra vez  
y tú...aire ausente  
casi como si yo fuese transparente  
alejándome de todo  
escapar de mi tormento.

Pero me quedo aquí  
sin decir nada...sin poder despegarme de ti  
y eliminar cada momento que nos trajo el viento y  
poder vivir...  
como si no nos hubiéramos amado.

Yo sobreviviré  
no me preguntes cómo no lo sé  
el tiempo cura todo y va a ayudarme  
a sentirme diferente...  
a que pueda olvidarte  
aunque es un poco pronto

Me quedo inmóvil aquí  
sin decir nada sin poder aburrirme de ti  
y eliminar cada momento que nos trajo el viento y  
poder vivir  
como si no nos hubiéramos amado

como si nunca te hubiera amado  
como si no hubiese estado así...  
y quisiera huir de aquí, quisiera escaparme.

Pero me quedo otra vez, sin decir nada, sin gritarte:  
-¨ven, no te vayas¨  
no me abandones sola en la nada, amor...

después, después, después viviré  
como si no nos hubiéramos amado.

como si nunca te hubiera amado.

_(Laura Pausini- Escucha)_

Llegó temprano como todos los días al despacho, sus ojos color aguamarina tenían un brillo especial, como cuando una gota de lluvia golpea contra un cristal y se esparce en él. Y aunque su sonrisa la acompañaba, no delataba ningún cambio de humor, tal vez porque la felicidad es tan efímera como el agua entre las manos, y ella lo comprobó la noche anterior. Mientras vacía su bolso y pone en orden algunos papeles, respira hondo y piensa en que tras una noche de pasión sin limites, pero también sin compromiso, con el hombre al que se ama, cree que será más duro volver a mirarle a la cara que mantener el hospital en pie.

Tanto tiempo anhelando que ocurriera algo así, evitándole para que cuando tuviera que suceder fuera algo más que sexo, y resulta que a la hora de la verdad había sido incapaz de responder con algo más que un leve movimiento de cabeza a la temida frase. "Lisa, esto ha sido… genial, pero no es más que lo que ha sido, nosotros no podríamos tener una relación." Era una cobarde, en el último momento dudó y ahora ya no podía soñar con ello, lo había tenido, y lo había dejado escapar, era hora de rendirse, hora de olvidar.

Se dejo caer abatida sobre su sillón resignada a perder, a poner fin a un sueño y a empezar de nuevo, como ya había hecho tantas veces. El peso de su cabeza la vencía y la dejo caer entre sus manos, tratando de auto consolarse, pero todavía estaba todo muy reciente y sentía sus miradas atravesándola, el tacto de sus manos corriendo ansiosas surcando su cuerpo, todavía permanecía el amargo sabor de su boca en sus labios y su pelo olía a él.

Atravesaba la puerta del hospital, con su acostumbrada impuntualidad pero sabía que hoy no recibiría reprimenda de la jefa, al menos él no lo esperaba después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Y así fue, al pasar delante de las puertas de cristal volvió la mirada buscándola en su despacho, anhelando un gesto cómplice que le mostrara que estaba feliz, que no había arrepentimiento, que lo ocurrido había despertado las mismas indescriptibles sensaciones en ella, pero espero en vano. Incluso se detuvo delante de la puerta a sabiendas que ella conocía su paradero y a pesar de todo, no levantó la mirada, no le sonrío como hizo la pasada noche tantas veces, ni tan siquiera se inmutó porque llegará tarde. No es que se comportara como si no se hubieran amado, es que era peor que antes porque no le hacía caso. Dolido y defraudado continúo su camino hacia el ascensor.

Unas horas después se dirigió inquieto hacia el despacho de Cuddy, nervioso por lo que pudiera decirle, sabiendo que tal vez le echara cosas en cara, pero en todo el día no le había llamado la atención, no le había mandado consultas ni se había molestado en llevarle un caso, estaba indignado, no esperaba ese comportamiento de ella, no esperaba que le rechazara y le alejara, le parecía absurdo que ella se avergonzara o lo que rondara por su cabeza después de lo que habían compartido. No podía imaginar que perdiera su compañía.

De pronto él irrumpió en el despacho cual bandido en una taberna del oeste, empujando ambas puertas de cristal y provocando un gran estruendo ante el que ella tuvo que reaccionar. Pero de nuevo, no le grito, no le fulminó con la mirada, ni tan sólo habló, en sus ojos él tan solo veía resignación.

Cuddy: ¿Qué quieres House?- pregunto un poco hastiada por su aparición.

House: Cómo no vienes a molestarme hoy pensé que estarías enferma, parece que no. – dijo él sentándose.

Cuddy: No te mando consultas, no te doy un caso, no te he molestado, ¿y aún así me castigas con tu presencia? – al instante se dio cuenta que tal vez no eran las palabras adecuadas. Él adivinó en su gesto que se arrepentía de las palabras y dada la situación obvió su comentario, a pesar de que no le gustase.

House: ¿Y se puede saber por que hoy no me das trabajo? – se acercó e hizo como si cuchicheara en broma.- ¿lo de anoche eran servicios del hospital?

Cuddy: House!- protestó molesta porque no deseaba hablar con él de eso.

House: Si quieres no lo mencionó pero continuará habiendo ocurrido. – y se levantó de la silla muy serio y dolido.

Cuddy: Si tanto te aburres, pasa horas de consulta que seguro que me debes muchas. – dijo recobrando su tono habitual de reproche. Y observándole mientras se iba, recreándose en su portentosa figura, que en su cabeza se mantenía en su estado natural tal como lo descubrió la noche anterior en su cama.

El pomo de la puerta le quemaba en la palma de la mano, sabía que ella le miraba, le inspeccionaba, que por una vez era él objeto de deseo. Una parte de él deseaba huir de allí, otra le impulsaba a pronunciar esas palabras que gritaban impetuosas en su boca, pero el miedo a su respuesta le hacía detenerse. Si salía no habría otra oportunidad para preguntarlo, si se quedaba quedaría al borde de un precipicio a un lado Lisa y al otro el vacío. Reunió el valor necesario para decirlo.

House: ¿te arrepientes?- sin girarse, sin mirarla, sin pensar.

Sus ojos parecía que se le fueran a salir de las orbitas, él se estaba dejando ver, le estaba entreabriendo la puerta y eso si que no lo podía desperdiciar. Se levantó y se colocó detrás de é, sigilosamente. Al igual que él, prefería no encontrarse con sus ojos y que el temor a las palabras, a las consecuencias, pudiera con ella.

Cuddy: No podría.

La respiración caliente de ella golpeando contra su espalda le hacia revivir momentos muy recientes y viejos sentimientos nunca olvidados. Un susurro llegó hasta sus oídos, débil, suave, pero acusador y con una precisa intención, intimidarle. "Tú tampoco."

La puerta se abrió, no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, tan rápido como pronunció esas dos palabras él salió escopetado por la puerta. De nuevo había perdido la oportunidad, había bajado la guardia unos momentos, le había visto vulnerable, pero ahora estaba prevenido sabía que para los dos fue lo mismo, tan intenso y real, con sentimientos ocultos y caricias que hablaban por ellos. Y de nuevo en lugar de hablar, de gritar tan fuerte como sus pulmones se lo permitiesen que le quería, que no se marchara de su lado, se quedó allí de pie perdiendo otra oportunidad, dejándole marchar.


	2. Chapter 2

**II: Rosas ****negras**

Tell you a story of a love I left behind It was a broken fairy tale I gave up all my pride Let love inside But tore me all apart when you played with my heart Let me paint a picture of a cold and rainy night As the candles fade to black I played our favorite song 'Til the needle was gone I've taken all I can, You've played your last hand Black roses and a bottle of wine Those were the only things that I left behind Keep searching 'cause it's so hard to find All you got are the tears that you cry Black roses and wine Sorry situation when your castle's made of sand And it washes out to sea I pushed your love aside Cried my last cry My soul is in bloom Like flowers in June Black roses and a bottle of wine Those were the only things that I left behind Just keep searching 'cause it's so hard to find All you got are the tears that you cry Black roses and wine Black roses and a bottle of wine Those were the only things that I left behind Keep searching 'cause it's so hard to find All you got are the tears that you cry Black roses and wine You don't miss your water 'til your well runs dry You don't miss your good thing, 'til it passes you by Like a bird in the sky, spread your wings and fly Black roses and a bottle of wine Those were the only things that I left behind C'mon keep searching 'cause it's so hard to find All you got are the tears that you cry Black roses and wine

_(Black Roses, __Anastacia__, No that Kid)_

El frío invierno se llevó cada recuerdo de aquella noche de pasión, sólo quedaron pequeños guiños a través de numeroso comentarios por parte de él sobre sus atributos, lo cual a ella, siempre le reconfortó ya que creía que era una señal de que todavía lograba recordar, a pesar de la presencia de la abogada en su vida, a pesar del paso del tiempo y los cambios de sus vidas.

Esa semana se mostró especialmente negra y cruel con ambos el destino les arrebató impetuoso y sin miramiento a los pilares de sus vidas. Terminando con los cuentos de hadas. Tras el infarto y en medio del proceso de rehabilitación Stacy se marchó. Tras más de un año y planes de futuro el hombre más duradero en la vida de Lisa Cuddy también escapó. Ambos se sentían perdidos y sin un sentido por el cual retomar el rumbo de sus vidas, la soledad, siempre presente invadía cada resquicio de sus ser y más tras la dolorosa separación.

Ella caminaba sin razón ni lugar; él ni siquiera podía caminar. Y como en aquellos tiempos pasados, en los que indudablemente todo fue mejor, los pies la guiaron hasta un refugio donde sabría podía compartir y tal vez calmar el dolor. Sin apenas darse tiempo para pensar en lo que iba a hacer llamó repetidas veces con sus nudillos sobre la puerta.

-No estoy- oyó a través de la puerta

Cuddy: House, soy Cuddy abre.- dijo hablándole a la puerta y golpeando con la palma de su mano.

House: Si encuentras la llave entra.

Había ido allí buscando algo de tranquilidad y paz, y por qué no, también algo de compañía y se encontraba buscando una llave debajo del felpudo como si fuera una niña, ese hombre era incorregible. Al fin, termino su búsqueda y giró la llave en la cerradura abriendo la puerta de casa de House.

Al entrar el ambiente estaba cargado, la casa estaba completamente desatendida y la estancia olía a alcohol y tabaco. Él estaba sentado en el sofá, llevaba muchos días sin afeitarse y parecía que lo que llevaba puesto era un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta blanca interior.

House: Si vienes a por algunas cosas de Stacy, ya se las llevó ayer Wilson. – dijo sin tan siquiera volverse para mirar a su visitante.

Cuddy: Lo sé. No venía por eso, sólo pasaba por aquí…

House: Y te has dicho vamos a compadecer al pobre cojito.- dijo interrumpiéndola.

Cuddy: Brian también se ha llevado sus cosas. –dijo sentándose entre el sofá en el pequeño hueco que dejaban sus piernas.

House¿Quién es Brian? – preguntó dándole una calada a un puro.

Cuddy: El tío con el que he estado saliendo el último año.- respondió visiblemente molesta.

House: Ah! El rubito de ojos verdes. No te convenía, demasiado estirado para ti. Pues si a por lo que vienes es a por alcohol, hay mucho en la nevera, sírvete. – dijo sin cambiar el tono de su voz, ni mostrar pena por ella.

Cuddy: No gracias, el alcohol no solucionará mis problemas. Ni los tuyos tampoco.-añadió al verle dar un trago de su copa.

House: y entonces ¿para que has venido?- preguntó extrañado.

Ella no se movió, le conocía era desagradable por naturaleza y además estaba dolido pero no deseaba marcharse de allí, no quería llegar a casa y que cada rincón, cada mueble, cada foto o cada olor le recordara que una vez más, estaba sola. Así que opto por obviar su comentario y simplemente cambiar de canal la televisión.

Tras un par de minutos y sin que ella se hubiera movido un milímetro, él hizo hueco entre sus piernas para que se acomodase, no estaba en condiciones de consolar a nadie, el mismo no tenía consuelo, pero se sentía bien con ella y tras unos largos momentos escrutándola con la mirada decidió que no le importaba que se quedará a hacerle compañía.

Ambos miraban al aparato sin reparar la más mínima atención en lo que éste reproducía, tampoco tenían ganas de hablar, no era necesario, gozaban mutuamente del cómodo silencio que había entre los dos, ese silencio que sólo se consigue cuando realmente conoces a alguien y no es necesario hablar todo el tiempo.

Habían pasado demasiados minutos, unas cuantas horas, y ella debía regresar a su casa, en otro momento, simplemente se habría levantado y se hubiera ido, pero su censor interior le decía que debía agradecerle la compañía, por lo que antes de irse se inclinó hacia House y le besó en la mejilla, y le susurró: Gracias.

Cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta una voz detrás de ella, quebrada y muy grave le pedía que esperara. Dentro de ella se removieron miles de sentimientos que había conseguido acallar con el paso de los años, rememoró momentos de universidad donde él reclamaba su presencia o le pedía que se quedara algunos minutos más en su habitación. Al girarse y ver como le costaba incorporarse se acercó para ayudarle, pero el no aceptó su ayuda.

No quería despreciarla, simplemente se podía valer por el mismo, es cierto que era un lisiado y ahora mismo estaba solo, pero por eso mismo tenía que aprender a moverse sin ayuda, conseguir no depende de nadie, que su minusvalía no fuera objeto de lastima por los demás, no quería que ella sintiera pena por él. Tardo largos segundos en acercarse junto a la puerta, donde esperaba ella con el abrigo y la bufanda ya listos. Cuando llegó a una distancia considerablemente peligrosa en la que sus propios espacios vitales estaban invadidos por el otro clavó sus ojos en los de ella, tratando de leer como siempre había hecho, y al mismo tiempo intentando ocultar la debilidad que los suyos pudieran mostrar.

Había abandonado oportunamente el bastón en el sofá para poder colocar las manos en sus caderas en el momento justo y acercarla hacia sí. Decidió que no había por qué demorarlo más y lentamente deslizo sus labios en dirección hacia los de ella.

Dos pares de ojos cerrados eran los testigos ciegos, los labios impetuosos discutían por cual de ellos debía ocupar el territorio enemigo y sus lenguas habían conseguido firmar un tratado de paz para estar unidas de por vida. Ni pasión, ni rencor, el dolor era el protagonista y tal vez alguna fina pincelada de amor. Las manos afianzadas en sus caderas presionaban firmemente para no dejarla escapar, mientras que los suaves dedos de ella paseaban estudiando las facciones de su rostro y entreteniéndose en la barba. Muy despacio los labios se separaron como quejándose por su lejanía y él tan sólo pronunció dos palabras:

House: De nada. – dijo en el tiempo que tanto sus ojos como los de ella despertaban del letargo.

Sonrió. No sabía si era una treta para conseguir que se quedara y pasar la noche con él, no estaba dispuesta a eso. No es que no le hubiera gustado, pero tras cinco años había comprobado que las heridas que dejaba Greg House eran demasiado profundas y tardaban mucho tiempo en sanar. Así que muy a pesar suyo y ante la sorpresa de él, simplemente giró el pomo entre sus dedos, abrió la puerta y se marchó tal como vino.

Demasiada amargura en él. Demasiado dolor en ella. Y otra vez, la razón venció.


	3. Chapter 3

**III: Sé que volverás a mí**

Recuerdo el día en que te vi

Desde entonces pienso en ti.

Tiemblo cuando oigo tu voz

Susurrando en mi interior.

Sueño cuando te besé,

Aquella vez que te amé.

Cada poro de tu piel,

Cada rincón de mi ser.

Pero ahora no estás aquí,

Grito por toda la ciudad

Sé que volverás a mí.

Sé que volverás a mí.

A veces pienso que es mejor,

Esta distancia entre tú y yo,

Soñando que pudo ser

Juntos cada amanecer.

Y cada noche miraré

El reloj en la pared

Tantas noches sin dormir

No puedo vivir sin ti.

No, no, no…

Pero ahora no estás aquí,

Grito por toda la ciudad

Sé que volverás a mí.

Sé que volverás a mí.

Pero ahora no estás aquí,

Grito por toda la ciudad

Sé que volverás a mí.

Sé que volverás a mí.

_(Sé que volverás a mí,__ La Blues Band de Granada y Rosa)_

La noche ya había hecho acto de presencia muchas horas antes y a pesar del calor asfixiante que va dando paso al verano, la lluvia golpeaba con fuerza los cristales de su despacho. Pero él ni siquiera se inmutó por el sonido de la lluvia, su mente no se lo permitía, se limitaba a amontonar dudas y recuerdos en su cabeza. La primera mirada que se clavo en él, la primera inspección de todo su cuerpo, la primera sonrisa que le deslumbro y las primeras palabras, como no, una pequeña discusión. Hacía tantos años de aquella primera vez que la vio que se sorprendía al recordar cada insignificante detalle, como que llevara ella una camiseta verde y vaqueros o que fuera un 30 de septiembre de 1984. Su primer día en la universidad, la vio cruzando el campus con su melena negra siguiendo el ritmo de sus caderas, el resto de encuentros fueron todo menos casuales.

Una carta había sido la llave para tantos recuerdos. La universidad de Mitchigan invitaba a sus alumnos de la generación de los ochenta a una fiesta para rememorar tiempos universitarios. A él todos esos rollos de cenas de gala, todo el mundo aparentando haber llegado a lo más alto, ser más feliz y más rico que nadie, no le iban, pero simplemente ver el sello de Mitchigan en un sobre le había despertado sensaciones pasadas. Si Cameron aún estuviera trabajando aquí ni siquiera la hubiera abierto.

Pasos firmes y acompasados, el sonido de sus tacones repicando sobre el pulido suelo, iba dejando eco por los pasillos, era tarde y sólo quedaba el personal mínimo en el hospital. Aunque la directora no era necesaria, tras el incidente de Richard, se sentía diferente. No podía evitar pensar que hay últimas oportunidades para todo. Ella sólo conocía a Richard, que había ingresado hacia pocas horas, porque era el amigo inseparable de House en la universidad, y ella era más que una amiga de House, así que inevitablemente se trataban. Ahora muchas de sus palabras le recorrían como calambres por el cuerpo haciéndola estremecerse, palabras bellas susurradas en momentos de éxtasis y otras, crueles gritadas en momentos de odio. ¿Cuales eran ciertas y cuales no? Nada era seguro y menos con Greg House, pero en los últimos meses habían tenido un flirteo más allá de los simples comentarios físicos, tal vez, tras muchos años hubiera cambiado.

La lluvia le recordaba al olor de ella, a la primera noche que compartieron en Mitchigan. La timidez de sus ojos desnudos ante los suyos, y al mismo tiempo la falta de pudor en sus manos al acariciar todos y cada uno de los rincones de su piel, la sensualidad de sus labios sobre los suyos y como revoloteaban allá por donde deseaban y luego volvían para anidarse de nuevo en sus labios y atarse con su lengua a él, dejándole sometido al poder que sus besos ejercían sobre él. Recordaba todas y cada una de las veces que se había adueñado de su cuerpo, que había palpado, besado, mordido, arañado, besado, acariciado, azotado, lamido e incluso memorizado cada insignificante marca en su piel, o cada sensación que había conseguido producir en ella. Aunque no le sorprendía recordar esos precisos detalles si le asombraba el vacío que se estaba creando al recordar. Sentir que tantas veces había estado ahí, y ahora igual podría estar con otro Don o tener una cita con Wilson, que la joven Lisa que tantas veces suspiró por él se le había escapado de las manos. Deseo con todas sus fuerzas poder verla.

Estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta de cristal, dudó unos instantes porque le vio tumbado en el sillón, con los ojos cerrados y dibujando el perfil de su labio inferior con la yema del dedo gordo, cuando hacía eso, es que estaba pensando. Al fin se decidió y avanzó volviendo a hacer resonar sus tacones hasta donde estaba él. Que ante el inminente sonido abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente unos segundos. Parecía que hubiera visto un fantasma. Se incorporó y terminó por levantarse. Ella se limitó a dibujar una media sonrisa, no sabía que hacía allí, sólo quería poder estar unos segundos con él, a solas, siendo Greg y Lisa, antes de marcharse a su fría y solitaria casa. Tras unos momentos en silencio que House utilizó para llegar a su escritorio, Cuddy dijo¿te marchas ya?

House: Sí, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Se pondrá bien no te preocupes.

Cuddy: Era tu amigo, no el mío.

House: Siempre pensé que te gustaba.

Cuddy: Siempre fuiste un poco tonto. – respondió resignada.

Y se dirigió hacia la puerta cuando la voz de él la interrumpió.

House¿Vas a ir?

Cuddy¿cómo?

House: Mitchigan. También te habrá llegado la carta. Seguro que tu secretaria te lo ha dicho.

Cuddy: Ah sí! – dijo recordando de que le estaba hablando.- Probablemente. ¿Y tú?

House¿Para que? Para ver a una pandilla de medicuchos ricos que no saben ni abrir un frasco de pastillas pero que ganan el suficiente dinero para tener a su mujer y a su amante provistas de joyas. Para eso me doy un paseo por el hospital. – terminó de recoger sus cosas y se llevó la mochila al hombro.

Cuddy: Podrás recordar viejos tiempos… - dijo esperándole mientras el la alcanzaba.

House: Eso es una proposición jefa.- dijo irónico.

Cuddy: House. – dijo cogiéndole del brazo y parándole delante de ella.- Alguna vez has pensando… en mi,… en ti… en nosotros. En Mitchigan, después, cuando se fue Stacy… alguna vez…. – dijo titubeante en sus palabras a la par que segura en su expresión.

Él la miró. No sabía que responder, no sabía que le estaba preguntando, o sí lo sabía pero tenía miedo.

House: Me parece que las hormonas te están afectando mucho. Deberías bajar la dosis.- dijo haciéndose el gracioso.

Cuddy: Hablo en serio House.- volvió a agarrarle fuerte del brazo.

House¿y qué quieres que te diga?- dijo él mirándola desafiante.- En mitchigan éramos amigos con derechos, luego fue una noche y más tarde tú huiste. No podía ser nada más. – dijo con intención de marcharse. Pero de nuevo el brazo de ella hacia presión en su antebrazo.

Cuddy¿yo huí?- dijo con rabia- Tú te cagaste de miedo después de aquella noche en mi casa. Por que allí no sólo hubo sexo. – dijo muy firme y tratando de buscar una respuesta en sus ojos.

House: Tú – dijo señalándola con el dedo a poca distancia de su cara.- fuiste la que se escabulló de mi casa cuando teníamos vía libre. No trates de hacerme responsable. – dijo elevando el tono cada vez más.

Cuddy: Si me hubiera quedado esa noche, lo habrías ignorado como la anterior. En cambio ahora me sigues, fastidias mis citas, me invitas al teatro. ¿Qué pretendes House? No volveré a caer en el mismo error. - le espetó muy furiosa, con las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios fruncidos.

Una vez dicho esto, y ya cuando ya casi estaban los dos en el pasillo se decidió a marcharse. Pero esta vez era ella la que estaba siendo sujetada por una mano grande y fuerte que se aferraba a su antebrazo y que de un tirón la atrajo hacia sí.

Cuando ella golpeo bruscamente contra su pecho no lo pensó ni un segundo y lanzó sus labios contra los suyos. No soportaba que ella le estuviera echando en cara que no la había amado lo suficiente, aunque fuera cierto. Cuando sus labios se habían acomodado entre los de ella y parecía que despertaba de la sorpresa del momento y comenzaba a responder el beso, él se dedicó a profundizarlo y a colocar estratégicamente sus manos en la espalda de ella empujándola contra sí mismo. La mochila calló al suelo y el bastón también. Dos golpes secos que pareció que ninguno escuchó. Tan conocidos y tan nuevos que ambos sentimientos se entremezclaba, la dedicación a lo inexplorado y la comodidad de aquello que conocemos a la perfección. Pero sin previo aviso, ella se separó. Le miró a los ojos aterrada y se marcho corriendo por el pasillo.

En su cabeza resonaba el ruido de sus tacones alejándose a toda prisa por el pasillo, y una única palabra pronunciada antes de volver a huir. "Perdóname"


	4. Chapter 4

**IV: ****Sin ti todo anda mal**

Ahora que no estásy que sólo hay en mi recuerdos,que soy dueña de mi, de todotodo mi universo.Ahora me doy cuenta qué esel día a día, sí.Que la felicidad se viveen los buenos momentos.

Ahora que soy yo que me he quedado sola,que no eres mi palabra,ya no eres más mi sombra,ahora que lo veo es cuando más te extraño,que no puedo olvidarte,que todo ha sido en vano.

Ahora que la soledad me advierte,y dice que tú estás lejos y ausente,ahora que mi piel, mi boca y mi sedsólo quieren que tú estés conmigo,que mi cama y yo nos morimos hoypor volverte a ver...conmigo,ahora que mi piel no te siente máste da la razón, y grito...Que es más fuerte que yo estar sin ti,y mírame, qué profundo caí, que...Yo te necesito, me haces falta amigo mío,que seguir sin ti es mi sentencia y mi castigo.Que te necesito, que sin ti...todo anda mal.(Sin ti todo anda mal)Ahora que lo dicho ya no tiene vuelta, no,pero que pesan más todas tus cosas buenas,ahora que mi orgullo ha sido derrotado, sí,ahora que después de todo ya te he perdonado.Ahora que la soledad se siente,que el miedo ha penetrado aquí en mi mente,ahora que mi piel, mi boca y mi sedsólo quieren que tú estés conmigo...que mi cama y yo nos morimos hoyporque estés aquí, conmigo,ahora que mi piel no te siente máste da la razón, y grito...Que es más fuerte que yo estar sin ti...

y mírame, qué profundo caí, que...

Yo te necesito, me haces falta amigo mío,que seguir sin ti es mi sentencia y mi castigo.Que te necesito, que sin ti...todo anda mal.(Sin ti todo anda mal)

Yo te necesito, me haces falta amigo mío,que seguir sin ti es mi sentencia y mi castigo.Que te necesito, que sin ti...todo anda mal.(Sin ti todo anda mal)que sin ti todo anda mal

Muy mal, que eres mi bien

Mi voluntad

Yo te necesito, me haces falta amigo mío,que seguir sin ti es mi sentencia y mi castigo.Que te necesito, que sin ti...todo anda mal.(Sin ti todo anda mal)

_(Sin ti todo anda mal, Malú, Esta vez) _

"Se ha marchado", repetía una y otra vez su cabeza con el propósito de convencerse, pero el calor y la suavidad de sus labios aún estaba presente en su boca; sus mejillas quemaban al no ser acariciadas por sus dedos y él sabía que el miedo era quién los había separado, un temor que el había alimentado y ahora le castigaba. Pero no era el momento de lamentarse por errores pasados, eso ya lo había hecho muchas veces, era el tiempo de actuar. Para bien o para mal, tenía que tomar una decisión sobre él, sobre ella, sobre ellos.

Se tumbó visiblemente angustiado en su sillón se sentía desbordado por la situación. Él estaba convencido de todo lo que le había espetado, pero ahora también conocía su versión, para ella tan sólo era un cabrón que la dejo después de aquella noche. Y lo más duro era asumir, que tenía razón.

Ni siquiera se había podido despojar de sus ropas empapadas al llegar a casa. Simplemente se sentó en el sofá con la cabeza apoyada entre sus manos y se planteo y repitió una y otra vez que era lo que había hecho. No podía volver a caer en la tentación que él suponía, pero no caer era negarse a ser feliz. Recordó cuando era más joven, si hubiera amado a alguien tanto como amaba a House no hubiera dudado ni un segundo, pero no era una niña, no podía seguir jugando al escondite con él, y acercarse demasiado a Gregory House suponía salir escaldado del intento, ella ya lo había comprobado.

Se había liberado de él. Le había rechazado, otra vez, aunque en esta ocasión parecía sincero. Y de pronto sintió que algo se rompía dentro de ella. No dolían los insultos, no dolían los desprecios, dolía ser una cobarde y no haber aprendido a arriesgar y que por el miedo otra vez había perdido una oportunidad.

Continuaba lloviendo con fuerza, pero eso no fue un impedimento para coger su moto, acelerar a fondo, y aparecer en unos minutos en la puerta de su casa. No estaba convencido de lo que iba a hacer, pero no se veía capaz de continuar, otra vez, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Abrió la puerta entre el temor y el deseo de que fuera él, cuando le vio frente a ella totalmente empapado, con el casco en una mano, goteando y el bastón en la otra, se quedó muda. No sabía como reaccionar, que decir o como comportarse. Él antes que nada, escudriñó sus ojos indeciso sin saber muy bien como le iba a recibir. Cuando creyó que podría entrar en la casa sin recibir un no como respuesta empujo la puerta que ella sujetaba haciéndola retroceder y la cerró con un leve movimiento con la mano, mientras trataba de no apartar sus ojos de ella.

Cuddy desapareció por el pasillo en busca de una toalla para que se secara y él la siguió con la mirada. Mientras ella buscaba la toalla dejo el casco y el bastón encima de la barra americana de la cocina y se quitó la cazadora. Cuando ella regresó con la toalla se limitó a sonreírle y agradecérselo con un movimiento de cabeza. Sacudió el pelo con la toalla para secarlo un poco ante los inquisitivos ojos de ella quien no conseguía apartar la mirada de él, aún proponiéndoselo. Dejó la toalla también en la barra de la cocina y sin haber pronunciado todavía una palabra se acercó peligrosamente a ella. La observó unos instantes sonriendo, ella llevaba el pelo deshecho por la lluvia del camino del coche a la puerta de la casa y los ojos estaban enrojecidos, seguramente de llorar. Acarició su mejilla con tiento, recreándose en el tacto de su piel de melocotón y perdiéndose en sus ojos, mientras ella se ahogaba en los suyos.

House¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?- le dijo dulcemente.

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras le sonreía, no podía creer que estuviera ocurriendo eso, él la había ido a buscar, no la estaba evitando, no obviaba lo que ocurría, lo estaba afrontando. Así que se decidió a ser ella la que esta vez actuara.

Con un leve movimiento quedó pegada a su cuerpo. Primero fijó su mirada en su camiseta mojada y luego ascendiendo para encontrarse con sus enigmáticos ojos azules, terminó por observar deseosa sus labios, que necesitaba volver a saborear. Tiró de su camiseta para que él se agachara hasta ella, alimentó su incertidumbre y le besó.

Mientras sus bocas luchaban, ella continuaba tirando de la camiseta de él hasta que chocaron con la pared. Él sonrió aún pegado a sus labios, y le continuó el juego colocando todo su cuerpo haciendo presión sobre el de ella contra la pared mientras que la desesperación de sus bocas iba en aumento, en lugar de saciarse iban creando una adicción mayor a cada beso, devorándose con cada contacto entre sus labios con ansia por obtener el siguiente.

Mientras él comenzaba a seguir la silueta de su cuello con sus expertos labios sintió como las manos de ella comenzaban su paseo despegando la camiseta de su húmeda piel y adentrándose en su espalda, a vece suave, a veces duro, a veces salvaje con unas uñas fuertes dejando marca en él. House la imitó al comenzar a desabrochar los botones de su blusa uno a uno, con una lentitud que a ella comenzó a parecerle desesperante, por lo que le miraba deseosa, pero él, maliciosamente, continuaba desabrochando y besando con la mayor lentitud posible. Cuando al fin la blusa cedió, un fuerte empujón en la dirección correcta y un pequeño tropezón que ella había previsto por la cojera, hicieron que House terminara tendido en el sofá. De manera que ella podía tomar el mando.

Sentándose a horcajadas sobre él, con cuidado para no dañar su pierna consiguió que sus ansiosas manos le desnudaran por completo. Al igual que hicieron las de él que, con la misma calma que antes, la despojaron de toda su ropa entre besos y caricias que se le antojaban prohibidas por su naturaleza divina.

Cuddy: Quiero oírtelo decir.- le pidió mordiendo suavemente su lóbulo.

House: Ya lo sabes.-le respondió buscando de nuevo su boca.

Cuddy: Tengo que oírlo.- le dijo nerviosa mordiendo sus labios.

House: Te amo. – le susurró pegado a su oreja.

Sonrío, como nunca él la había visto sonreír. Y de nuevo se ahogo en su boca. Sus respiraciones cada vez más agitadas y el fuerte golpeteo de la lluvia en los cristales eran la música que les acompañaba. Cuando sus manos y sus bocas no eran suficientes para saciar el feroz apetito, se entregaron el uno al otro como hacía mucho que no la hacían, en su totalidad, permitiendo franquear su fortaleza y quedando desarmados mientras se mostraban físicamente todo aquello que durante muchos años había tratado de evitar a toda costa.

Ya no importaba todo el tiempo perdido, ni el dolor que habían soportado en ausencia de los mimos que le brindaba el otro, en esos momentos se amaban como nunca antes lo habían hecho. La experiencia les había enseñado lo doloroso que era estar lejos, como se abría el abismo cada vez que se alejaban creyendo que era lo correcto y lo más adecuado. Esta vez estaban juntos y disfrutaban cada instante de placer que se regalaban mutuamente.

Mientras Lisa se estaba adormeciendo recostando la cabeza en el hombro de House éste le dio un beso en la coronilla y susurró: Te he echado de menos. Mientras ella sonreía complacida y feliz, porque por primera vez le demostraba que durante todo el tiempo que ella le había anhelado, él también lo hacía, pero por fin estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo. Esta vez, sabía que cuando despertara Greg seguiría ahí.


End file.
